


scoreboards and banter

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Like seriously they're adults in this, Older!ChatNoir, Older!Ladybug, Older!Ladynoir, Suggestive af flirting, That's it, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: Ladybug bit her lip and tapped Chat Noir on the nose. “I do fear that was a euphemism.”“Slander, my Lady. As if a gentleman such as myself would stoop to such a level.”“Hm. Such a shame. I rather enjoyed that euphemism. And emphatically agree with it.”just a bunch of ladynoir flirting





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was sleep deprived and distracted. that's it. that's my excuse.

“Well _hello there~_ What a delectable specimen to find on such a beautiful evening _”_

Ladybug smirked and turned on her heel. “Apologies, but the merchandise currently on display has a strict “look don’t touch” policy.”

Chat Noir leaned against the chimney, twirling his tail in his hands. “Such a pity. I’ve been told that women melt at my fingertips. Truly a sight to see.”

“Ah, do they? You must be quite the connoisseur.”

Chat Noir balanced across the edge of the rooftops until he landed right behind Ladybug. He placed his hands behind his back and started innocently pacing. “I’m certainly not one to brag, but facts are facts, my dear Lady.”

Ladybug crossed her arms and leaned her face in close to his. “And exactly how many women have _melted at your fingertips_? Plenty by the sound of it. Of course, from a mangy little playboy like you, that’s hardly surprising.”

Chat Noir merely smiled and bumped his nose against hers. “Does that make you jealous?”

Ladybug smirked. “Hardly. Especially because I know you’re _lying_.”

“Are you calling my skills into question? I’d be more than happy to show you.”

Ladybug leaned in like she was about to kiss him, and she waited for Chat Noir to close his eyes expectantly before she spun away from him and laughed at this put off expression. “What on Earth makes you think you have the ability to dazzle me?”

Chat laughed and followed Ladybug who easily vaulted down onto a lower roof, easily sliding down an awning and onto the balcony below. “Because I find confidence to be absolutely sexy. And I am looking right at Exhibit A.”

Ladybug whistled. “Smooth.”

“You always doubt me, my Lady. I have hidden depths.”

“Mm, hidden depths. Is that supposed to be enticing?”

“Oh, but of course. Since when was going _deeper_  a bad thing?”

Ladybug bit her lip and tapped Chat Noir on the nose. “I do fear that was a euphemism.”

“Slander, my Lady. As if a gentleman such as myself would stoop to such a level.”

“Hm. Such a shame. I rather enjoyed that euphemism. And emphatically agree with it.”

To his credit, he only blinked and lost his step for a few seconds before he burst into laugher. “You’re so _competitive!”_

Ladybug lazily wrapped her arms around his neck. “I play to win,” she winked.”

Chat hummed and danced his fingers down Ladybug’s sides until they were gripping her hips. “That sounds like an incredibly dangerous challenge that I have every intentions of being a part of.”

“Then you ought to catch up. I’m taking the lead right now.”

Chat grinned wolfishly. “You say that like I should be worried. There is nothing more tantalizing than you rendering me helpless and taking the lead.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened, and Chat Noir merely winked and pressed two kisses to each of her blushing cheeks. “I do believe we’re tied.”

“Oh hush. I opened that up for you.”

“Mm, are there _other_ things you’d like to open up for me?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and Chat Noir stroked his chin. “2-1 me.”

She pushed away from him again and moved to sit on the ledge of the balcony. “You’re intolerable.”

“You mean _insatiable.”_

He was on all fours, slinking towards her like a predator before she poked a dainty foot out and pressed her toes to the middle of his forehead, stopping him in his pursuit. “Greediness is very unbecoming of a gentleman.” 

He pouted. “Is it really called greediness to go after what I desire?”

“No, but it is called greediness when you attempt to take on far more than you can handle.”

Chat’s face fell and Ladybug fluffed her ponytail. “Two all.”

He smiled, grabbed her foot, and pressed a kiss to her ankle. “Why must you fight me? There are much more pleasurable things we could occupy ourselves with instead…”

She bit her lip as he started kissing up her calf. “Weren’t you ever taught patience?”

“Of course not,” Chat scoffed. “I always snuck into the closet under the stairs to sneak peeks at my Christmas presents. I was always eager to play with my toys.”

Ladybug hummed when he reached her knee. “And I suppose you’re just _dying_ to unwrap me, aren’t you?”

His kissed punctuated each of his works as he travelled higher up her thigh. “Unwrap you. Indulge you. Enthrall you. I am at your humble service, Ladybug.” He kissed across her leg until his lips were pressed against the inside of her thigh. “It would be my absolute pleasure to service you.”

Ladybug felt a shiver go through her and mentally cursed. _3-2 Chat._

 _“_ Careful,” she warned. “We aren’t exactly spread out on our sheets at home here…”

“Mm, would you _like_ to be spread out on our sheets at home? I’d be happy to arrange it.” _4-2_

“We’re supposed to be patrolling…”

Chat snuck his arms under her legs and curled them around her thighs. “But we had an akuma only half an hour ago. Makes no sense to go on patrolling for another hour. Especially not with all the lip biting you’re doing.

Ladybug caught herself and released her lip, inhaling carefully when Chat Noir moved to kiss up her stomach. But she stopped his ascent by closing her knees around his shoulders. She pressed two fingers on the underside of his chin and pushed up until she slowly lead him to stand in between her legs. She hooked her foot around his lower back, reached up, and kissed him before he could properly react. Of course, she ended what he thought was going to be another one of their heated rooftop make outs when she caught his bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down just hard enough for him to groan. She leaned back, and let his lip stretch a tad before she released it from between her teeth, licking her lips as she sat back down. “You mean all _that_  lip biting?”

_4-3_

Chat growled from the back of his throat and started kissing along the bare skin along her jaw. “You’re going to make this poor cat explode…”

She turned and whispered against the shell of his ear. “I’d be more than happy to help you _explode_  when we get home.”

He sucked on her earlobe until he pulled a quiet moan from her throat and leaned his forehead against hers. “You just wanted to even the score, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” she grinned. “But I also really _really_  want to keep all of my promises.”

“You’ve made several.”

“Then I suppose we should hurry home and get started.”

He smiled against her neck, stepped away from her, and held out a hand to help her down from her perch. “No patrol?”

Ladybug shrugged and laced her hands against the back of his neck. “Screw it. The city’s quiet as a mouse. It won’t miss us for a few hours.”


End file.
